Convalent bonds
by Merpppx33
Summary: Maybe I shouldn't describe our love as scientific terms but maybe it fit us.
1. prolouge

I really wanted us to be like covalent bonds. Maybe that didn't make sense to you but it made sense to me, I wanted to be able to share all the negative things we had in life and become one, maybe we could fall in love over a cliché setting like coffee, but sweet coffee because that's what she likes. Unlike me who can take a full glass of dark coffee but I think I would need her to see me first for this to happen. I didn't think this would be a problem but Hinata Hyuga has plans of her own and those involve bright blue eyes instead of dull black ones. Maybe its karma that I felt an attraction to her, someone who saw me as just Sasuke Uchiha not the Sasuke Uchiha like all the other hearts I mercilessly broke. I deserve this though even after heart filled confessions and blurry eyed pupils I didn't feel remorse for rejecting every single one and I still don't. I think this is why I'm standing here while she confesses to my best friend Naruto who just looks down right confused and maybe a tad hungry.

"i-I think I l-love you Naruto" said my supposed coffee date (if she gave me the chance of course)

Or at least that's what I think she said they were jumbled together, c'mon Hinata if you're going to break my heart you can at least try to be confident about it. I think it's been about two minute's and Naruto has been just staring at the grey eyed mess, oh yes she was a mess right now I don't know whether it was the fact that her long time crush hasn't responded to her claim or because I was still standing here admiring her for at least trying to stay calm. I don't think I felt anything at the moment maybe a dull "I told you so" but hey at least Naruto seems to be understanding what she said because he sputters an

"I'm sorry"

and oh so lovely Hinata understands immediately as she waves her hands reassuring him its ok, but I don't think it is, because tears in your eyes usually don't mean ok. I don't think it was right for Naruto to just walk away after that I also don't think it was right for her to look at me so sadly and say I'm sorry. I should be sorry I'm the one who stayed I should've left when I saw a blush color in your cheeks. I think after seeing her fleeting figure that day was when I actually saw her. Ah yes the day Hinata Hyuga was labeled as unexplainable person who makes me have sweaty hands and a rapid heart rate. I really hoped that coffee date would work out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently I didn't think anyone would like it enough to want more but I was mistaken. Thank you for taking time to read this love you all! This is my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if its horrible I'm really trying but anyway I don't not own Naruto its belongs to Kishimoto!_

Chap 1

Hinatas pov

Puffiness still hasn't gone down. It's been two days I can't be this pathetic can I, well in my defense he did utter an "I'm sorry" then turned around probably to look for a certain pink haired beauty, I understand that she's beautiful but has she been there for you like I have?

I can't let him keep invading my thoughts like this I refuse to be those teenage girls who only think about guys, I want to become someone I don't want to just be Naruto's rejected pitiful girl.

As I slip on my black slightly ripped jeans and pull over a striped white shirt and tie my white converse high tops I think I'm ready for college.

It's been two weeks since I started college at one of japans most prestigious in? I have no idea, sure I love him but the kids an idiot he's just not made for the books but rather philoso- gah stop it I wont think about him anymore.

My thoughts wondered now to a dark haired heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha. I think he just made my love confession about 590944543 times worst if I was honest.

I mean what's his problem, he should've left, if only I could've told him to leave but my shy demeanor doesn't allow me. I never really talked to the mysterious boy but I knew one thing,that kid was a lonely soul and maybe this is the only thing we have in common. My phone ringing stops my already too long thoughts

I glance at the screen, ah Sakura Narutos love, ironic.

"hello S-sakura chan"

There I go again with stuttering.

"HINA I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED IM SORRY ARE OK-"

ok ouch I think while outstretching my hand away from my ear. I don't need nor want to hear Sakuras pity. Sakura haruno is a beautiful person, extremely iconic if only she stopped loving Sasuke then maybe I wouldn't have to see her hand turn into fist when Sasuke shrugs her off. I almost forgot I was in a conversation with said girl.

"I'm fine Saku t-thank you, it was bound to happen." I said with a sigh.

"He doesn't see what a great person you are Hina! You deserve so much better, but I got to go; I see you at school ok?" replied the green eyed beauty.

"Y-yeah of course, bye" I didn't wait for her reply as I ended the call, I hope she won't take it the wrong way.

It's Tuesday three more day for Friday, but hey at least it's not Monday. I lock the door of my apartment and take a breath and smile because after all it's been proven I you smile more the more happy you are, and I don't want to basket in sadness.

The campus is about a 13 minute walk from my home, it's a nice walk and I need a walk if I'm going to face Naruto with the most passive face I can muster. My thoughts once again start to linger to the aesthetically pleasing face for Sasuke, how will I face him? We don't necessarily talk but we have the same friends so we at least see each other once a day.

He must think I'm a love sick girl with a low IQ since anyone with a pair of eye and ears can see that Naruto clearly loved another. As I keep coming up with different tactics to avoid both boys. I fail to notice the back I'm about to crash in.

"You know maybe I should just tur-"I was interrupted and somehow landed on by butt rubbing my nose. I look up to find in all his glory Sasuke Uchiha. I love life!

"I'm really sorry-y I wasn't paying attention, and I didn't see you and ran into you, completely fault not yours at all! Ha-ha!

Whoa did it really get hot or is it just me-e. Wait I didn't mean that like I'm hot n-no of course not you are the hot on-"As my embarrassing rambling was stopped by a hand being shoved in my face. Sasukes hand. Oh.

I look up at him and smile as I take his hand and he left me up with ease. Not only did I ran into the guy who watched me get rejected but just confessed that I thought he was hot, man this week is not for me.

"hyuga?" said the emotionless teen.

"Huh?" the word escaped from my mouth before I could even stop it.

"I asked if you were alright, you took quite the fall"

"M-me? I'm fine!" I could swore my nose was bleeding but hopefully it didn't spill out.

"But your nose is bleeding"

Well damn. I think as brush the evidence pain off my face why did we have blood why couldn't it be like white stuffy to match my genetic composition.

"No really I'm fine! A l-little blood never hurt anyone!"

"That's debatable but let's get you to the nurse hyuga" replies sasuke as he turns and starts walking. I just stare at his muscular back man he was sure tall

"hyuga?" he says for the second time this morning. I jog to reach him, maybe this won't be too awkward.

Sasukes POV

The universe was good. I mean my hands are low key shaking (learned that one from Naruto, trying to learn the internets lingua franca)

But life was good, ever since Hinata's cute button nose ran into my lucky back, sure I felt bad about hurting but it wasn't like it was my fault, after _her nose ran into my back._ So here I am looking at back at my future coffee date lost in thought as but shut down the thought as I called out to her

"hyuga" good I don't really care about you it's not like I love the way your eyes look when I catch them looking at the sky or my hands shake when I see you tone. My hands were total not shaking.

As her dark hair flings around as she jogs up to me another drop of blood drops out her nose, if I didn't like her maybe it would be gross, good thing I like her.

It's a comfortable silence as we walk to campus which is right in front of us at this point. I think the silence is only comfortable because she's not paying attention but probably thinking about that dobe, funny he's not even here but he still has her attention.

As I lead her to the nurse I see a flash a blond and quickly snatch her wrist to hide in an empty classroom, she squeaks from surprise and her face light up in flames

"I saw Naruto and I didn't think it was mentally healthy for you to see him right now" she seems to be lost for words c'mon I didn't say anything weird just trying to be nice or maybe selfish, probably both.

"O-oh thank you, that's really kind of you Uchiha-san"

"Yeah"

I would be lying if I said that I almost didn't blush. The rest went in a blur, I took her to the nurse and she was ok thankfully and she went on her way while I watched her back leaving me to wonder how sweet she would like her coffee.


End file.
